All I wanna do is make love to you
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Aunque tu vida haya sido plagada de sufrimiento, ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por aquella persona a la que quieres? AU


Antes de que comiencen, me gustaría advertir dos detallitos XD: este es un universo alterno con un grado elevado de OOC, debido a la temática del fic, y lo siguiente es que tiene un alto contenido lemón… Si alguna de estas dos notas no es de tu gusto, dejo a tu criterio si continuas la lectura. Gracias.

Wiii!, mi primer songfic XDD… y es lemón, para variar XDDD…cof, cof, cof…. n/n

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro. Además, está basado en la canción del grupo "Heart" cuyo nombre es el título de este fic.**

**O-O-O-O**

**All I wanna do is make love to you**

**O-O-O-O**

"Tuve qué darme por vencida… no tuve el valor para hacerlo"… Cualquier mínimo intento de articular palabra, quedó estancado en mi garganta, sólo consiguiendo regalarle una modesta sonrisa en señal de mi fugaz despedida.

Pensé que esta vez me costaría menos trabajo, que lograría romper con toda esa ideología conservadora que me carcomía la cabeza, consiguiendo cometer de nuevo esta locura: la cual, era eso, sólo una vil locura.

Y me sentí realmente mal por fallarme a mí, a mi familia… sobre todo, a él. Quien se había tragado su propio orgullo para perdonarme.

Di media vuelta, saliendo a paso rápido del lúgubre vestíbulo, en aquel modesto motel al que mi acompañante y yo, arribamos minutos atrás.

Mi mente gritando aún; "¡Díselo, todavía es posible!" llena de frenetismo y falso autoconvencimiento. Pidiéndome, si era necesario, perdiera el control de mis acciones y dejara libre todas aquellas emociones suspendidas en el aire, así como la adrenalina que fulguraba en el torrente de mis venas desde la primera vez que lo mirara, y que me hizo pensar en que esta vez, fuera el hombre adecuado para aquello que había fraguado en un momento de tan poca lucidez.

El raciocinio se hizo presente y me estabilizó con suficiente tesón para lograr avanzar, hasta salir fuera del lugar y quedarme ahí, parada como autómata en medio del estacionamiento, mirando a lo lejos un par de automóviles más, aparte del mío, y con aquella rabia consumiéndome por dentro, porque no era capaz de concluir nada de la forma correcta. "O tal vez era el hacer lo correcto lo que me llevaba a alejarme de ahí"

En la intemperie, la lluvia seguía imponente, bañando la nocturna ciudad con sus cántaros de agua cristalina, empapándome por completo a mí y la ropa que vestía. "Que demonios importaba ya"

"Fue inútil"… Un estúpido juego lleno de peligros en donde únicamente brillaba una pequeña oportunidad de que todo saliera como lo tenía planeado. "La segunda vez que fallas"—. Me repetí.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi gabardina blanca y saqué las llaves del vehículo, avanzando hasta quedar frente a la puerta del conductor.

—¡Hey… espera!—. Exclamó una voz masculina, que de inmediato reconocí como la de aquel chico del que no pude despedirme. Él se situó frente a mí, mirándome con aquellas pupilas llenas de intensidad, que ni siquiera su cabello remojado, cayendo sobre su frente, podían ocultar.

Su aparición me tomó por sorpresa, al igual que sus labios húmedos, los cuales me arrancaron la respiración en un momento.

Las llaves cayeron al asfalto y mis manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, tratando de alejarlo en un acto reflejo, uno al que mi cuerpo se negó a imprimirle la fuera necesaria para alejarlo, dejando que el continuara con su cometido, arrastrándome suavemente hasta rozar el negro automóvil con mi espalda, posicionando él, una mano en mi cintura, y la otra sobre la portezuela del carro.

No supe si dejé de pensar en el instante en que me hipnotizó con sus ojos azules, o con aquella súplica que yo no había tenido el valor de pedirle.

"¿Por qué lo escogí a él" Mil veces me arrepentí de hacerlo.

… Me duele reconocerlo, pero sentí algo agitándose dentro de mi alma de una manera que no tuve oportunidad de sentir jamás.

Al narrarme parte de su historia, viví cada segundo su vida, llena de altibajos y amarguras, tal como lo fue y es la mía.

Un triste reflejo de mi alma que hubiese preferido dejar de lado para no maltratarlo más y seguir mi camino, pero ya era demasiado tarde para negar que ambos estábamos enfrascados en el juego.

—Akane… —Su cuerpo, igual de mojado que el mío, se separó lo suficiente para lograr ver mi expresión bajo la luz de una luna casi oculta entre las nubes—. Akane, ¿qu-quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche?

Susurré cualquier cosa ininteligible. Los labios hablando mecánicamente, mientras yo seguía enfrascada en esa batalla, entre la razón y moral, como en mi objetivo.

—Escucha —Hablo, luciendo el mayor registro de timidez que le había escuchado en lo que llevaba de conocerlo—. Sé que lo estás pensando… Y-yo no soy la clase de chico que crees… p-ero hay algo que me pasa al estar junto a ti, y estoy seguro de que tú también lo has llegado a sentir… Puedo verlo.

Asentí lentamente. Con mi cabeza algo más fría, y volviendo mis intenciones a su idea original… Además, tenia mucha razón en sus suposiciones.

"Si vas a hacer algo, este es el momento"

"Debía olvidarme de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el de llevarnos a ambos a la cama"

"Tenía que dejar para después, todo resquicio de culpa"

"Sólo por otra noche, necesitaba comportarme como una cualquiera y fingir que lo amaba"

—… Por favor—. Insistió él.

—N-no quiero irme —Contesté, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con la inocencia, de aquella chica ingenua, muerta—. Déjame quedarme esta noche.

Su mirar se iluminó con mi respuesta y no tardó en volver a adueñarse de mi boca. Más enérgico, con sus manos erigiendo mayor posesión sobre mi tembloroso cuerpo y rozando con mayor soltura su ser con el mío, haciendo que ni el aire tuviera cabida entre nosotros.

Por un segundo me invadió el terror, al sentir su masculinidad despertando de su letargo, gritándome en silencio que su dueño me deseaba. Quise largarme de ahí en ese instante, pero no lo hice. Reaccioné a la forma contraria a la que mis escrúpulos normalmente reaccionarían. Empecé a participar en el beso con su misma intensidad.

Mis manos seguían en la misma posición, sólo desprovistas de la tensión ejercida anteriormente.

Él, dejó de besarme de forma abrupta, agachándose en un segundo para juntar las llaves y volver a mi lado.

—N-no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Y luego se quedó allí, estático. Sus orbes azules, oscurecidos por la noche, mirándome como si tratara de atravesarme, con aquella mezcla de atracción y timidez que me descolocaba por completo. A veces actuando de amante aventurero; otras, de tímido adolescente.

Otra razón para sentirme identificada contigo.

—Está haciendo mucho frío aquí afuera—. Respondí con mesura. Evitando una respuesta directa que me dejara ver tan evidenciada.

Su mano me rodeó por la espalda, y caminamos en silencio hacia el interior del motel, en donde él ya se habría encargado de registrarse.

**O-O-O-O**

—Quítate el abrigo—. Me dijo sin mirarme, mientras él bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta y se la quitaba, depositándola sobre el diminuto perchero, puesto en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Sentí un vuelco en el estómago, y sé que si no hubiese estado sentada en el borde de la cama, la impresión me habría llevado al suelo alfombrado del cuarto.

Quizás alcanzó a ver mi desconcertada reacción, porque luego añadió algo más.

—Es-estaba lloviendo muchísimo afuera, y debes estar empapada.

Sus ojos me recorrieron raudos, deteniéndose en el pequeño charco de agua que se formaba a mis pies, debido al estilar de mi ropa.

—Parece que una nube me ha seguido—. Expresé con algo de humor, desabrochando los botones de mi abrigo, y a su vez, tratando de retomar esa intimidad que se había enfriado en los pasillos del hotel.

—Buscaré algo para que te seques—. Desapareciendo en el que imaginé, sería el cuarto de baño.

Eso me dio una oportunidad para observar con más calma mi alrededor.

Era un cuarto muy pequeño. La cama se llevaba gran parte del espacio, mientras que un espejo de cuerpo entero a un lado de un armario, y el televisor, se robaban lo que restaba de campo. Siendo la ventana entreabierta, ondeando con el rojo flourecente de las letras del nombre del hotel, la que diera la impresión de ser más grande.

—No encontré algo más grande —Maldijo, atravesando la habitación para sentarse a mi costado—. Pero encontré esto. Toma—. Sus manos me extendieron una diminuta toalla beige, de las utilizadas para secarse las manos.

—No importa —Correspondí a su gesto con una sonrisa. Me servirá par...

Antes de que dijera algo más, él doblo el cuadro de tela, de modo que formó uno mucho más pequeño, y con el cual comenzó a limpiar las gotas que seguían escurriendo por mis sienes.

—Y-yo puedo hacerlo sola—. Intenté protestar, pero no se inmutó ni un poco. Incluso, su semblante parecía decirme que lo estaba disfrutando. No me atreví a detenerlo.

—Te ves más tierna sin toda esa pintura cubriéndote el rostro—. Me dijo, fijando su atención en mis labios. Por las zonas que recorrió con la servilleta, asumí que el rubor, el labial y las sombras, se habían diluido en el agua.

No me sentí atemorizada. Yo no solía maquillarme, y el que hiciera ese comentario sobre mí, me hizo encontrar una mayor confianza, y hasta una razón para protestarle.

—¿Es tu discurso para todas las chicas que cazas en medio de la lluvia?—. Pregunté, con la ironía enfatizando cada una de mis palabras.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a concentrarse en el marrón de los míos, con una clara de expresión de disgusto y ofensa marcada en sus facciones.

—Aunque no lo creas… no suelo tener esta clase de pasatiempos —Bufó en voz baja—. Yo… ya te lo dije antes…

La tristeza que me mostró en el segundo en que bajó la guardia, me dejó descolocada por completo. La pose de galán seductor que mantuviera, en mayor o menor medida durante este tiempo, desapareció, dejándome ver a un muchacho tímido y lleno de resentimientos.

Deseé que fueras un patán, un cínico del que no me importara aprovecharme, pero no lo eras, en el fondo de mi corazón lo sabía.

"Lo siento mucho" Supliqué para mí, tragándome mis propios sentimientos; era hora.

Fui yo quien, con ambas manos, palpé su cara y me acerqué lo suficiente para sentir su respirar en mi rostro.

—Déjame ayudarte a olvidar… aunque sólo podamos hacerlo por una noche—. "Yo también quiero olvidarme" Reconocí para mí.

Él bajó sus párpados, y yo me valí de su descuido para presionar levemente mis labios contra los suyos en un ritmo suave, mezclando el sabor de su esencia con el agua dulce de la lluvia.

Sus labios se humedecieron y se volvieron tibios por la acción, pero sus manos seguían estáticas a ambos costados. Apretadas en un gesto que no hacía más que decirme que estaba conteniéndose. Algo frenaba al salvaje que casi me abordaba en el estacionamiento del hotel.

Deslicé una mano detrás de su nuca para sujetar la trenza en la que se unían sus largos cabellos azabaches y lo jalé hacía atrás, separándolo toscamente de mi.

Él pareció despertar de su letargo, dejando en su rostro un mohín de total desconcierto.

Reuní todo mi valor, no podía titubear en el pedido… Eran tres simples palabras.

—Hazme el amor—. Pedí suavemente.

Me sentí una ramera, implorando por algo tan denigrante, pero era lo que buscaba.

—Pon-ponte de pie—. Murmuró. Su voz salió tan profunda y pausada, que me crispó los vellos del cuerpo, y desestabilizó mi autoestima al creer que tal vez no era suficiente para el.

Sin embargo, lo obedecí. Caminando con pasos lentos y medidos hacia el espejo que estaba al lado derecho de la cama. Una reliquia de más de metro setenta de altura, con los bordes hechos en madera color miel, y unos grabados que le añadían elegancia y antigüedad.

El muchacho pelinegro, avanzó en sigilo y se posó detrás de mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío, en donde aquella mezcla de ropa mojada y la tibieza de nuestra piel, creara una sensación sumamente agradable. Su cabeza se agachó hasta poderla descansar sobre mi hombro, y su mirada vagó por mi cuerpo, apreciándome a través del reflejo en el cristal.

—Yo cr-creo que no podemos hacer el amor con alguien a quien no amamos —Sus manos se deslizaron, hasta abrazarme por la espalda y posarlas en mi vientre… tan bastas y tan suaves, que aún mirando su cometido en el espejo, no logré reaccionar—. Pero esta noche, quiero conocerte, Akane… Déjame conocerte.

Los botones de la blusa blanca, semitransparente después de la lluvia, se fueron abriendo despacio, dejándolo admirar cada pequeña zona de blanca piel que se iba mostrando para deguste del observador que no perdía detalle desde atrás. Cada botón, un suspiro ahogado en una respiración apenas controlada y un corazón que lentamente comenzaba a perder su ritmo sosegado.

En cambio, cada nuevo jadeo que le escuchaba, me hacía hervir la sangre por dentro, aún cuando no debía. No tenía el derecho de sentir ningún tipo de placer, sin embargo, sentía el alma febril, consumiéndome con cada toque de sus dedos en mi piel, y el interés reflejado en sus pupilas al irle revelando los más íntimos secretos de mi cuerpo.

Se tomó el tiempo del mundo para deslizar fuera mi blusa, e hizo lo mismo con la falda color marino que portaba. Pronto, sólo me acompañaba la ropa interior negra y alguna rasgadura de vergüenza al verme semidesnuda.

Cerré los ojos, imaginándome en otro lugar, siendo quien debía, el que me tocara de aquella forma… sólo que no podía. Todo en él era tan diferente. Su forma de respirar, el palpar de sus palmas morenas y hasta su manera de mirarme con devoción.

Volví de nuevo al mundo, y lo encontré observando detenidamente las imperceptibles líneas que se formaban en mi estómago, producto de la constante rutina deportiva.

—¿Te gusta que te toquen así? — Sus manos empezaron a acariciarme en suaves círculos que fueron descendiendo hasta tocar el borde de mis pantaletas, en donde el contacto se hizo más crudo y sus dedos se marcaban al rozar con mayor intensidad mi piel.

—¿Podría mentirte?—. Mi voz salió pastosa, debido al descontrol de sensaciones que me encontraba viviendo.

—Sólo si me dices que no quieres que no continúe más allá.

Nuestros pensamientos se habían conjugado en uno solo, porque inconscientemente le comprendí y mi mano diestra se posó sobre la suya. Él se notó feliz y satisfecho con mi acción, aventurándose a escabullir la unión de nuestras manos dentro de mi pantaleta.

Una vez más, miré a la amante reflejada en el espejo, con la media luz de la habitación reflejando entre penumbras la cara de excitación reprimida en sus labios apretados y su cuerpo tenso. Sabiendo que con cada nueva incitación, se hundía más en el lodo.

La impasible lluvia, golpeteando en un suave murmullo las ventanas del motel, acallaron noblemente el gemido que lancé cuando el bajó aún más su mano, cubriendo con ella la zona más privada de mi intimidad.

Moví mi mano despacio, sobre la de él, originando que el reaccionara a mi iniciativa e imitara aquel movimiento sobre la viva piel. Me fui yendo despacio, en meneos pausados, acostumbrándome a su forma de acariciarme, mientras el sonrojo teñía nuestros rostros.

Dejé su mano a completa merced de mi sexo. Mi cuerpo se arqueo levemente, recargándome en su pecho y ladeando mi rostro para alcanzar a besarlo, mientras uno de sus dedos fue encontrando su camino hasta penetrar una hendidura humedecida por el roce de prendas mojadas y la reacción a sus estímulos.

Tan lento, tan rápido, dándose la oportunidad de disfrutar el empalme de mis paredes sobre aquella mano perdida en la oscuridad y sin espacio para calmar mis exclamaciones, una tras otra. Ya sin tiempo para horrorizarme de aquella mujer que se regocijaba de verse reflejada con la mano de su amante marcarse y removerse en la oscura pantaleta.

"—Por eso dios no le dio alas a los alacranes" Recordé las crueles palabras de aquella madre para la que nunca fui suficientemente buena. Y cuánta razón tenía.

"No estaba bien, no estaba bien"

Ya era suficiente, debía terminar aquello.

En un movimiento brusco, di media vuelta y quedé frente al muchacho de ojos azules, que me contemplaba desencajado.

Una leve sonrisa y una mirada apacible, disculpándose por el atropello, le devolvieron la tranquilidad.

—¿Te suced…

Sé que intentó cerciorarse, al tratar de preguntarme si estaba bien, pero no deseaba quemarme la consciencia con su preocupación. Colgué mis brazos en sus hombros y estrellé su boca con la mía. Ya no había nada de romántico ni de apasionado. Era algo proveniente de un instinto animal queriendo saltarse todas las formalidades hasta llegar al punto de entrega lo más pronto posible.

No se sintió cohibido, ni mucho menos. La mano que anteriormente navegara por mi cuerpo se situó en mi nuca, sosteniendo mi cabeza y su otra mano se deslizó hacia la espalda. Donde segundos después lo sentí palpando el broche que sujetaba mi sostén.

No permití que lograra quitármelo. Fui cerrándome el paso, caminando hacia atrás, quedando atrapada en la pared más cercana, justo entre la ventana y el espejo en el que antes me mirara.

-Tú…Tienes… tienes demasiada ropa—. Le susurré al oído.

—¿Es que quieres verme desnudo?—. Me respondió con humor, y a la vez, cotejando mi escasez de prendas con las de él, quien sólo se había quitado la chaqueta desde que entramos a la habitación.

—No —Ataqué con su mismo tono bromista—. Quiero evitar que pesques un resfriado.

Desabotonó los botones dorados de su camisa blanca. Yo fui más allá, dirigiéndome a los cordeles que sujetaban sus pantalones. Estos cayeron a sus pies y él buscó la manera de pisarlos para sacárselo sin tener que agacharse.

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a su entrepierna, donde la delgada tela de sus boxers negros no ejercía ninguna resistencia ante su excitación.

"Deja de pensar" Me recalqué.

Lo jalé de la trenza azabache hasta pegarlo conmigo, y con mi mano sujete de improviso su virilidad.

Él profirió una serie de exclamaciones involuntarias cuando me di a la tarea de frotarle suavemente sobre su prenda íntima, mientras tanto, el se inclinó levemente sobre mí, logrando que su torso se rozara con el mío.

—Ak-Akane —Su voz salió atropellada—. Akane, yo n-necesito…

"¿Qué podía hacer si no era mirándole con una falsa seguridad al decirle que estaba lista?"...

Paré de acariciarle y a tientas palpé el borde de sus boxers, tirando de estos lo más que mi posición me permitió, llegando, quizás, a media pierna.

Sus manos me tomaron de los muslos, alzándome con una facilidad impresionante. Pegó su pelvis junto a mi bajo vientre, sintiendo su embravecida anatomía luchando fervientemente por fundirse conmigo.

Mis piernas no tardaron en anclarse a los costados de su cadera. Él se las arregló para sostenerme con un solo brazo, a la vez que su mano bajaba a mi intimidad, abreviando todo formalismo al hacer el puente de mi pantaleta a un lado.

Se enterró en mi cuerpo tan profundo como su propio cuerpo le permitió. La misma fuerza de su embate me llevó a soltar un quejido de mis labios, mitad sorpresa, mitad vergüenza.

La imagen clara del rostro de otro hombre me vino a la mente. Uno que me observaba, lleno de tristeza.

Luego, esos ojos castaños se mezclaron con los zafiros amantes, buscando cualquier indicio para proseguir.

Me afiancé más a él, enredando mis brazos en su espalda, entretanto, me obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos cada vez que su masculinidad estremecía mi interior, temiendo que alguno de los suspiros que me arrancaba, se convirtiera en un nombre ajeno.

Él siguió meciéndose dentro de mí; fuerte, recreando la intensidad del fuego para estrujar cada parte de mi cuerpo con su bestialidad al tocarme y reclamar cada centímetro de piel a modo suyo; lento, como la ola formada en medio del océano, con la sensación del suave recorrido que iba estremeciendo cada fibra de mi ser, hasta llegar a bañar con delicadeza la arena de la playa, que no puede hacer más que esperar el juego de los eternos embates del mar.

Caí en éxtasis unos segundos después. Ahí, en aquel frío cuarto de motel, con las gotas de agua repicando en el cristal a un lado mío, prisionera entre la pared, la ventana y el cuerpo de aquel muchacho.

Mi espalda se arqueó completamente y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, mirando más allá de la madera del techo, languideciendo en un espectáculo de luces y sensaciones que no había experimentado jamás.

Mi ser se desmoronó, hecho pedazos en aquel momento, perdiendo todo el control, pero mi amante no me dejó caer en el abismo. Me abrazó cariñosamente, caminando despacio, aún sin salir de mí, depositándome con sumo cuidado en la cama.

Su rostro quedó a la altura de mi cara, sus ojos me traspasaron con su intenso mirar.

Tenía los sentidos en total letargo, mis muslos entumecidos, y mi interior enviando pequeños espasmos, haciendo presión constante sobre su miembro.

El me cobijó con su ternura, sonriéndome con un gesto de satisfacción emanando de su ser.

No le fue difícil encendernos de nuevo, con un ritmo más pausado e intromisiones más profundas. Su respiración se fue volviendo más imprecisa y sus facciones marcaban un mohín de ya no resistir más. Sus movimientos oscilantes se detuvieron de improviso y su cuerpo se distanció un poco de mí.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero no se lo permití. Le rodeé con ambas piernas, impidiendo que se retirara, envenenándole el oído con mi lengua mentirosa, diciéndole la mayor falsedad que diría esa noche.

—Me estoy cuidando.

Su mirada enloqueció al escuchar mis palabras. Hundió sus manos en mi cadera y su virilidad naufragó en la parte más profunda de mi cuerpo. Sentí un torrente hirviendo, estallando en mis entrañas, con un sonido gutural en la lejanía, que se fundió con mi propia exclamación. Me había dejado arrastrar de nuevo.

Esa noche, con cada vez que él me hizo suya, me ayudó a olvidar todos mis prejuicios y miedos. Me enseño a disfrutar sin reservas, donde el sexo se convirtió para mí en algo más que una simple formalidad.

Por primera vez, supe lo que era tocar el corazón de alguien con pasión.

Por primera vez, dejé de ser la Akane Tendo, la chica temerosa.

Por esta vez, me olvidé que era Akane Hibiki.

**O-O-O-O**

Me desperté con el alba, que junto con la luz del nuevo día, trajo de regreso todas mis inseguridades; toda mi culpa.

Tomé una de las sábanas, cubriendo con ella mi desnudez. Él continuaba dormido, con las facciones relajadas y una tierna sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Su felicidad me contagió por unos instantes. Desearía haberme despedido, y que me pudiera decir adiós, con aquel agradable gesto. Desearnos buena suerte, como dos buenos amigos.

Sé qué era algo imposible.

Recogí toda mi ropa, esparcida alrededor del cuarto, y salí de allí tan pronto como pude.

Una nota depositada en la que fue mi almohada, sirvió de tajante despedida.

"_Gracias por hacer de esta noche algo inolvidable, pero la vida continua, y creo que ambos tenemos una realidad a la cual afrontarnos._

_Caminamos juntos por un sendero de espinas, donde espero que pueda nacer una esperanza para sobrevivir y, por la cual, te viviré agradecida._

_No me busques, te llevaré por siempre en mi corazón… y espero que tú me recuerdes con cariño en algún lugar del tuyo.__**"**_

_Akane._

Con nerviosismo, encendí el motor y conduje lo más lejos del motel, lo más lejos de todo. Las lágrimas empañándome el rostro como el fuego implacable, quemándome unas mejillas enardecidas de tanto tratar de ocultarlas.

Me detuve en un paraje solitario en donde ya no había nadie alrededor, y fue entonces que no las detuve más. Ya no podía conmigo misma, con mis errores, y estaba harta de la vida miserable que me había tocado.

Los recuerdos fueron pasando uno a uno, colaborando en mi juicio interior, en especial, el que me mostraba los detalles de cómo es que terminé en esto.

Una visita a la casa de mi padre y mis hermanas, que se acabó al atardecer con la llegada de mi esposo, quien lucía más triste y demacrado que de costumbre.

—Ak-Akane, mi amor, ¿podemos irnos a casa?

Su voz era pasiva y dulce, sin embargo, percibía que algo malo sucedía con él. Me despedí de mis padres cariñosamente y nos retiramos, no quise confrontarlo frente a nuestros padres.

Ambos abordamos el automóvil y él condujo en silencio durante la mayor parte del trayecto, con sus manos agarradas con extrema firmeza al volante y sus ojos castaños claros, vidriados.

—Ryoga, ¿te dijo algo malo el médico?

Él me sonrió exageradamente, negando de igual forma con la cabeza… pero continuó sin contestarme nada.

—Ry-Ryoga… esto es muy importante. Y si algo no está bien, necesitamos hablarlo.

Su mirada se mantuvo fija al frente, sorteando el camino entre la docena de autos que también conducían por la carretera. Hasta que, finalmente, bajó del asfalto y se estacionó, cerca de un parque.

Lo miré extrañada, y él también volteó, indicándome que bajaría. Nos apeamos del coche, yo más atrás, siguiendo sus pasos hasta que trepó encima de la cajuela de nuestro vehículo.

—Hablé con el Doctor —Con sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte, incapaz de confrontarme directamente— Él dijo… él dijo que mi tratamiento fue muy agresivo. Destruyó mi enfermedad, pero también despedazó cualquier posibilidad de que seamos…—. La misma conmoción le impidió seguir hablando.

La parte omitida me carcomió el alma. Ambos temimos que esto pasara, y ahora era una realidad.

—¿Estás diciendo que…—. Pregunté dolida.

—No puedo—. Lanzó con sequedad.

—Yo sé qué es tu sueño —Me acerqué, dejando mis propias emociones destrozarse en mi interior—. Sin embargo, lo más importante era que tú te curaras. Un bebé no lo es todo. Tú me amas, y yo también. Nuestros padres no pueden estar pensando en disolver esto que tenemos por ese convenio.

—Aún no —Susurró cabizbajo—. Pero llegado el momento, lo harán… y es mi culpa.

—Podríamos… podríamos adoptar un niño.

—Eso no funcionará—. Me recalcó. Yo lo sabía también. Había sido una idea estúpida.

Lo observé en silencio, sin saber las palabras adecuadas para no negar una realidad amenazante, y que lo confortaran al mismo tiempo.

Nuestro matrimonio comenzó siete años atrás, justo un día antes de mi cumpleaños número diecisiete. Él era descendente de una familia de nobles y valientes guerreros, cuya casta se mantuvo a través de los años. Yo, una chica común, estudiante de secundaria, pero con un inmenso amor por la lucha marcial. Amor que comulgaba con mi padre, quien dedicaba su vida a ello, llegando incluso a forjar su propio Dojo.

Mi padre no confiaba en que yo sola fuera capaz de llevar la batuta del Dojo, por lo que buscó a uno de sus amigos, quien tenía un hijo dedicado al arte, y entre ambos patriarcas decidieron nuestro casamiento.

Fue un golpe muy duro encontrarme comprometida un día y casada al otro. Compartiendo mi lecho junto a un chico de la misma edad, con el que sólo había cruzado dos o tres palabras.

La celebración se llevó bajo un estricto contrato en el que debíamos concebir un heredero antes del séptimo años de casados, o de otro modo, sería disuelto para que ambos padres buscaran continuar su legado.

Nunca llegué a amarlo. Aprendí a quererlo como un buen amigo, el mejor de todos, y terminó por convertirse en el brazo derecho de mi padre… pero jamás pude entregarle completamente mi corazón. Ni siquiera era capaz de llamarlo de otro modo que por su nombre. Aún así, el siempre fue muy tierno y paciente conmigo, incluso en aquella primera entrega en la que estaba aterrorizada por completo.

Ahora, nos quedaban los meses necesarios para engendrarlo y tenerlo. Sonaba bastante práctico e insensible, pero era lo que el acuerdo especificaba.

Ryoga quería concebirlo para continuar con la herencia guerrera de su padre, además de ser muy cariñoso y al provenir de una familia numerosa, sé que él también quería formar una gran familia; yo también deseaba darle un hijo. Cumplir con los sueños de nuestros padres, los de él, y lo más importante, rogaba por tener en mis brazos a un pequeño ser en el que volcaría todo mi amor sin reservas.

Durante su larga enfermedad, estuvimos más unidos que nunca, y una mezcla de sentimientos se produjo dentro de mí. Sólo con eso podría explicarme por qué buscaba la forma de mantenernos juntos, cuando podría ser esa la vía para liberarme.

La parte oscura de mi también me daba sus razones. Ryoga, a pesar de ser una imposición de mis padres, no dejaba de ser un excelente amigo. El temor me inundaba cada vez que pensaba que, cuando me obligaran a separarme de él, Soun Tendo ya tuviera otro candidato para su hija.

—No quiero perderte, Akane—. Dejó descansar su cabeza sobre mis piernas, mientras yo sentía las tibias gotas de agua cayendo sobre los pantalones de mezclilla que traía puestos.

—Te prometo que vamos a encontrar la manera. Te lo juro—. Le susurré.

**O-O-O-O**

Un par de meses después, todos los recursos naturales y asistidos, fueron agotados. Intentamos miles de remedios infructuosos, y como última instancia, fuimos preparando a nuestros padres acerca de la posibilidad de no tener un heredero. Comentario que inmediatamente obtuvo un rechazo Seguíamos entre la espada y la pared, y el tiempo seguía su curso.

Ignoro el momento en que una idea sórdida pasó por mi mente. Una noche, me armé de valor, tomé el automóvil y salí a un pueblo aledaño aquella primera vez, incluso ante la negación de mi esposo, quien no tenía el conocimiento a plenitud de lo que haría. "Lo sé" Era la peor idea de todas, pero sería la última esperanza que teníamos.

Llegué a un bar, instalado a más de tres horas de distancia, al otro extremo de la ciudad. Ahí conocí a un hombre corpulento y desaliñado que fijó sus ojos en mí desde el primer momento que entré y me senté en los banquillos de la barra.

Para eso, me había vestido con ropa acorde a mi papel, y le permití imaginar que esa noche tuvo suerte, al aceptar la copa de vino que me aceptó con su patético galanteo.

Unos tragos después, escapamos al motel más cercano, donde él pidió una habitación, ahogándose en ansiedad, mientras yo me hacía una con las sombras del viejo lugar.

Resultó un tipo nauseabundo y tosco, para el cual, cumplir todos sus caprichos fue un infierno. Actué como una estoica muñeca de papel, sonriéndome estúpidamente yo sola para no llorar del hedor de tener qué aguantar aquello, porque a él poco le importó si me estaba lastimando o disfrutando.

El tiempo necesario pasó, revelándome que el sacrificio fue inútil, y ya no solo cargaba con la presión de nuestros padres, que se hacía más y más constantes, sino que ahora cargaba con el vestigio de haber engañado a Ryoga.

Él pudo perdonarme porque sabía la historia que se vertía detrás de aquello, lo cual, quedó archivado en un episodio oscuro que ambos decidimos olvidar.

Continuábamos con la imposición encima, en especial, de la madre de él. Ella nunca me considero apropiada para su hijo, por ser una chica común sin ningún destaque especial, así que aprovechaba para ofenderme cada vez que podía, señalándome que si no era capaz de engendrar un hijo, era porque tenía las entrañas tan podridas como mi alma. Tal vez no lo supiera, pero había algo de razón en ello.

Faltando tres meses para el término del contrato, y con los preparativos de los documentos para el inminente divorcio, una locura me llevó a intentarlo una última vez.

Esperé a que mi esposo cayera dormido, presa de la debilidad de su cuerpo, y yo salí de nuestro hogar; llorando, desesperada, con todo mi tranquilo mundo derrumbándose a mis pies. Y eso me hacía sentir peor, el ser honesta en el fondo, y reconocer que tal vez mis acciones eran un esfuerzo por seguir con la vida en paz que había llevado hasta que comenzó a desmoronarse. Tal vez no era feliz, pero vivía en paz con alguien que me respetaba. Era un animal enclaustrado en una jaula de oro, y me daba miedo quedar en libertad.

Seguí con mi objetivo. Conduje lejos de ahí, a pesar de que llovía a cántaros, iba sin un solo yen y no tenia idea de a dónde dirigirme.

Un par de kilómetros más adelante, por designios del destino, me topé con un muchacho haciendo una señal de parada justo a un lado de la carretera.

Bajé la velocidad del auto mientras sequé mi rostro rápidamente, aún sopesando la idea de parar el cocho, lo cual terminé haciendo. Abrí la puerta de copiloto y el se asomó para pedirme que lo llevara.

Era un chico, tal vez de mi edad, con su piel morena brillando bajo las gotas de agua que le empañaban el rostro y caían sobre el asiento afelpado. Sus ojos eran de un azul grisáceo y su cabello negro y mojado le cubría unas cejas espesas. Su ropa, por completo empapada, consistía en pantalones oscuros, camisa china blanca y una chamarra de cuero negra.

—Muchas gracias —Me sonrió, recién echó su maleta a la parte trasera del auto—. Ahora entiendo que no se puede huir de casa sin un paraguas.

Desde que lo escuché, su voz me resultó agradable, y si era cierto que huía, creí que ya teníamos algo en común.

—¿Hacia dónde te diriges?—. Le pregunté, mostrándome amigable, y algo más serena por dentro.

—Pues… —Él meditó algunos segundos—. Pensaba acampar en los bosques de aquí cerca, pero con este diluvio, creí que sería conveniente ir a otro lugar.

—¿No eres de por aquí, cierto?—. Su mirada dividiéndose entre nuestra conversación, y el observar del paisaje, me lo hicieron saber.

—No. Vengo de un poblado muy cerca de Nerima, ¿conoces Nerima?

Di gracias por tener la costumbre de manejar con ambas manos, de otra forma, nos habríamos estrellado contra los árboles alrededor de la carretera.

—N-no. Nunca he estado allí, pero me han dicho que es un lugar muy tranquilo—. "El sitio donde crecí y viví la mayor parte de mi vida" añadí para mí.

—Lo es—. Aseguró.

—¿Y entonces, qué te trae tan lejos?—. Luego caí en cuenta que si hacía ese tipo de preguntas, me tocaría responderlas también.

Él me respondió con otra cuestión.

—¿Nunca… nunca has pensado en escapar de tu vida, aunque sólo sea por un minuto?

—Más veces de las que quisiera—. Sonreí por la ironía de su presencia y sus preguntas, sin embargo, creo que mi voz se llenó de resentimientos, porque él me contempló en silencio. Casi pude percibir cómo se compadecía.

—Sería divertido, ¿te imaginas? Parece que la vida te tiene un cronograma en el que eres únicamente una pieza de ajedrez, que como un títere, se mueve a su antojo. Estaría estupendo darle un revés en alguna ocasión —Su sonrisa se fue convirtiendo en un gesto de nostalgia y se concentró en algún punto de la carretera, pero luego volvió a su buen humor—. A propósito, no te he preguntado cómo te llamas.

—Akane… Un nombre sin apellido ni pasado que lo atara, tal como él pedía—. Akane.

—Mucho gusto, Akane… Yo soy Saot…—. Frené súbitamente. Lo tomé de las solapas de su camisa y lo besé, frenando el resto de la información en su boca. No quería ponerle un nombre a su rostro.

—¿Qu-qué fue eso?—. Tartamudeó, acalorado y con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿Un… revés a mi vida?—. Respondí con humor.

Su mano se deslizó por mi cuello y me atrajo gentilmente a la suavidad de unos labios todavía henchidos por nuestro anterior contacto.

—Los reveses son peligrosos, ¿sabes? Nos podemos acostumbrar rápidamente a ellos.

—También lo creo.

Él volvió a su asiento y eché a andar el auto de nuevo. La conversación siguió un ritmo divertido y ameno, que mantuvimos hasta llegar al motel más cercano, el cual, irónicamente, resultó ser el mismo de mi aventura pasada.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sin cesar, por lo cual, decidí que lo mejor sería bajar y esperar a que menguara, cobijándome dentro del lugar. Una débil excusa para que la frialdad de mi cerebro convenciera a mi alma de hacer lo que verdaderamente me tenía parada ahí, siguiéndole los pasos a un desconocido de mirada profunda y sonrisa agradable.

En ese entonces, estaba segura de que no le resultaba indiferente al muchacho, y lo cierto es que el tampoco lo era para mí. Entendí que algo turbio de su pasado lo había llevado a este viaje, y por eso es que me hallaba en el dilema de que podría hacerle aún más daño.

No debería de importarme… no debería…

"¿Nunca has pensado en escapar de tu vida, aunque sólo sea por un minuto?" Volvieron a mi mente cada una de sus palabras, todas aquellas expresiones de tristeza en medio de su humor.

"No puedo" Decidí que no iba a hacerlo. No contigo.

Él se quedó en el mostrador, mirándome de reojo, sorprendido al verme despedir en silencio, dar la vuelta e irme.

Pero el no estaba dispuesto a dejarme marchar. Salió a mi encuentro y terminó por convencerme. Ambos desafiamos a la noche, manteniendo la llama de dos fugitivos deseosos de un poco de libertad.

"Fui tan egoísta con mis anhelos"

A la mañana siguiente, otra vez me encontraba en la misma carretera, con la ropa, el cuerpo y el alma todavía más sucias… deseando, esta fuera la última vez en tener qué hacerlo.

**O-O-O-O**

¿Crees en las casualidades de la vida? Aquellas que la mayoría de las personas piensan que es el karma, y que de una u otra forma regresa para hacernos pagar por nuestras faltas. Yo no era la excepción.

Esa soleada tarde de primavera, regresaba en el autobús, después de la consulta periódica de Kazuki, nuestro anhelado bebé.

Todo sucedió tan rápido: una sandalia atascada en los peldaños del transporte, unos brazos fornidos atrapándonos en el aire, y luego, el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir en cámara lenta.

Era el muchacho de cabellos azabaches, a quien de inmediato reconocí.

Él también pareció identificarme en los segundos en los que aterrizábamos en el suelo. Se mostró sorprendido, pero no fue nada con la conmoción que le causó el ver a mi hijo.

Un pequeño niño que no cumplía aún el año de nacido, con el cabello tan negro como el ébano, una carita risueña y unos ojos enormes que reflejaban el mismo color que los de él.

—¿Qu-qué significa esto, Akane?—. Su vista se dirigió hacia mí, aún estando los tres en el suelo, y el protegiendo directamente a mi bebé… nuestro hijo.

Me quedé muda por largos minutos: no sabía cómo disculparme, cómo explicarle todo lo que nos condujo hasta ese momento.

Para ese entonces, ambos nos pusimos de pie, siendo él quien se quedara con Kazuki en brazos.

—Esa… esa noche que pasamos juntos, me dijiste que te estabas cuidando, ¿no es así?—. Sus palabras estaban llenas de recriminación, aunque ni siquiera me prestaba atención. Su mirada se encontraba fija en el bebé, que tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Y-yo… lo siento. Lo siento mucho—. Fue lo más honesto que atiné a decir. Mi vista lentamente se fue llenando de lágrimas, sin embargo, traté de hacerle frente y aguantar lo más serena que pudiera a su coraje, si él quería gritarme para desquitarse, tenía todo el derecho.

—Debiste buscarme, Akane —Murmuró tranquilo, contrariamente a lo que pensaba—. Me imagino que ha sido difícil para ti hacerte cargo de nuestro hijo, estando sola, pero, ¿por qué no me buscaste? Yo hubiera podido ayudarte.

—Escucha… sé que no fue lo correcto…

—Ranma —Interrumpió con sobriedad, haciendo un gesto de desapruebo al notar el vacío en donde iba su nombre—. Me llamo Ranma Saotome.

—Ranma —Mi fantasma ahora tenía un nombre—. Sé que no tengo excusas para justificar lo que hice. Créeme, jamás quise engañarte. Todo este tiempo he rogado porque cuando nos volviésemos a encontrar, me perdonaras… pero necesitaba que este bebé llegara a nuestras vidas… Ha-hay alguien para el que este regalo era su ultima esperanza y que daba su vida por tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—¿Qu-qué quieres decir con eso? —Inquirió, vacilante y sin terminar de comprenderme—. ¿Es-estás con otro hombre?

—Es-estoy casada —Esa frase termino de hacer que me aborreciera. Lo sentí como un animal herido sujetando más contra si al único inocente de aquel tramado engaño, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y puedo estar segura de que me maldecía con toda su alma—. É-él enfermó… nuestros padres iban a separarnos si no conseguíamos un tener un heredero… No supe qué más hacer…

—¡Es el colmo, Akane! —Su claro coraje transformándose en palabras—. Traicionaste a tu marido y lo embaucaste con el hijo de un tipo del que ni siquiera sabías su nombre… ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?... No sabes cómo me arrepiento… me das asc…

No dejé que continuara hablando. Estampé la mano en su mejilla mientras le arrebataba a nuestro hijo y mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, labradas en humillación. Alrededor de nosotros, las personas se convertían en figuras lejanas que buscaban entrometerse lo mínimo posible.

—No te atrevas a decirlo, Ranma! —Le increpé, con todo el cuerpo temblando del coraje— ¡Tú no has tenido a la persona a quien más amas, consumiéndose día a día, sufriendo por saber que moriría en total soledad si nuestros padres rompían nuestra unión, y aún sabiendo que no engendró a aquel bebé, al cual ha acunado entre sus brazos, lo adora y es el motor que le hace continuar luchando por nosotros. ¡No podrías comprender lo tanto que me he atormentado sabiendo la cantidad de veces que le falle y, sin embargo, el me siga amando!

—Eso no justifica nada —Su irritación disminuyó, a la par que su gesto se tranquilizó lo suficiente para no gritar—. No fue correcto lo que hiciste.

—¿Qué no fue lo correcto? —No pude controlarme. Su discurso moralista me hizo enfurecer tanto como él lo había estado segundos atrás—. ¿Quién estaba huyendo de su realidad esa noche? ¿No estabas en la misma situación que yo?

—Es diferente —Rápidamente a la defensiva—. Reconozco que el terminar en la cama contigo fue un impulso, pero yo no tenía ningún plan como el tuyo bajo la manga.

—Un impulso tampoco te excusa—. Murmuré molesta.

—¿En verdad quieres saber? —Se acercó demasiado, tal que un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal—. Precisamente huía de alguien como tú —Explicó con amargura—. Una chica gentil y cariñosa, que a diario decía amarme, ¿y qué pasa? Me voy unos días a China para arreglar un problema y al volver de antes de lo previsto, descubro que no me ama tanto… Todas las malditas mujeres son iguales.

—Ranma, lo siento mucho… en verdad, nunca fue mi intención… —. Era hasta ahora que me daba cuenta de todo el daño que realmente le había hecho. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo…

—Deja de compadecerme —Rezongó altanero—. El pasado ya no tiene importancia. Sólo quiero saber qué vamos a hacer. Después de esto, no podemos continuar la vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

—No sé —Balbuceé. Y en serio, no sabía qué demonios hacer.

—¡Hey, Akane, por fin te encuentro!—. Ryoga apareció de alguna de las calles aledañas a la parada de autobuses. Estaba tan ofuscada con la situación en la que me hallaba, que olvidé por completo que vendría por nosotros.

—Ho-hola, Ryoga, aquí estamos—. Vacilé nerviosa. Saltando la vista al muchacho que se encontraba a mi lado, y quien pareció entender lo complicado de la situación, porque en un descuido se había colocado unos anteojos de sol.

—¿Quién es él?—. Preguntó intrigado, al mirar a Ranma tan cerca de nosotros—. ¿Lo conoces?

Iba a confesarle la verdad, sé que él no estaba preparado física ni mentalmente para escucharme, pero ya no me quedaba otro remedio. Ryoga siempre supo que mi hijo no llevaba su sangre, sin embargo, no era lo mismo que encarar a quien fuera el amante de su esposa. Ya bastante había hecho al aceptarnos y buscar, entre árboles genealógicos, las excusas de por qué kazuki era tan diferente a nosotros. Ahora era cuando toda la suciedad tras la aparente felicidad que teníamos, finalmente rompía la endeble represa. A Ranma no podía culparlo por querer tener a su hijo de lado, él también seguía siendo otra víctima de todo aquello.

—No nos conocemos —Susurró, mordiéndose la lengua. Las cejas formando un arco triste, sobresaliendo del armazón de los anteojos—. La joven estuvo a punto de caerse al bajar el autobús y la atrapé, antes de que salieran lastimados ella y el bebé.

—Entonces, te debo la vida —Mi esposo se acercó de inmediato, hasta ponerse frente al extraño y hacer una cordial reverencia—. Soy Hibiki Ryoga. Ellos son lo más preciado que tengo en la vida, y no sé qué haría si algo malo les pasara… Muchas, muchas gracias.

—Yo soy Saotome Ranma… Y t-te entiendo perfectamente —Le confesó, respondiendo a su reverencia con la misma inclinación—. No tienes nada qué agradecerme… Yo… debía hacerlo.

—Ranma, no es necesario —Cada palabra suya me estaba ahogando con la misma pena percibida en las suyas, ya no quería seguir mintiendo, y tampoco podía permitir el sacrificio que estaba haciendo-. Yo voy…

—Déjalo, estaré bien—. Habló con suavidad, incluso, falseando una leve e insostenible sonrisa.

—No, no —Interrumpió mi esposo, tergiversando nuestra conversación—. Akane tiene razón, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

—No… bu-bueno… me gustaría cargar a tu bebé por un momento—. Forjando una leve reverencia de pedido. En aquel instante, supe que mi amante en el pasado, no lucharía ni un poco por quitarle la felicidad a alguien que en ese momento lo necesitaba por sobre todas las cosas. Tal vez fue el ver al humano tan débil consumiéndose vorazmente en su enfermedad, con la piel pálida ciñéndose por poco a sus huesos: tal vez, la forma tan protectora para referirse a nosotros en tan pocas frases.

Aquello se convirtió en una escena realmente surrealista: Ryoga, feliz y agradecido, abrazado a mi con ternura mientras hablaba algo ininteligible sobre salir a cenar; Yo, sintiéndome la peor del mundo, con mis sentimientos agolpados en el pecho; y el universo de Ranma y nuestro hijo tan aparte, tal como si ambos se estuvieran despidiendo sin palabras.

Fue una casualidad en mi vida, pero a pesar de todos los errores, sé que no pude haber encontrado a alguien mejor como el padre de mi bebé.

—Ti-tienes una familia muy bonita —Manifestó el hombre de ojos azules, al acercarse con Kazuki para entregárselo a Ryoga—. Así se te vaya la vida en ello, protégelos con todas tus fuerzas.

—Por supuesto. No tengas cuidado —Respondió alegre—. Lo haré hasta mi último segundo de vida.

—Akane —Se aproximó a mí por último, en la que sería la última vez que nos veríamos—. Cuida por siempre de… de tú bebé. Me dijiste que fue tu mayor deseo, así que sé siempre una buena mamá con él, hazlo muy feliz y nunca permitas que nada malo le suceda.

Yo asentí sin más, era lo menos que iba a hacer por resguardarlo.

—Tengo que irme… pero… confío en que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente algún día—. Se alejó de nosotros y se despidió ondeando la mano, con una débil sonrisa cubriendo su desolación… No me cabía la menor duda de que aquel mensaje era para mí.

—Adiós—. Nos despedimos también, contestando su señal de igual manera.

"Hasta pronto, Ranma" Lo despedí con lágrimas de felicidad y de tristeza en mi alma, porque por fuera, sólo era un extraño que nos había salvado de una caída.

**O-O-O-O**

Pasados algunos meses, la enfermedad de Ryoga, apareció de nuevo, haciendo mella en un ya débil cuerpo, que no pudo soportar más.

El dolor de su pérdida sanó lentamente. Sabía que tenía una promesa por cumplir, sin embargo, seguí mi camino yo sola por un buen tiempo, necesitaba llorar por mi mejor amigo, tiempo para perdonarme todos aquellos errores que cometí en mi vida, y una vez que encontré paz, dar mi vida por resarcir lo que aún tuviera oportunidad.

Fue hasta ese entonces, cuando Kazuki cumplió su tercer aniversario, que busqué a Ranma.

Él se mostró realmente feliz, y ansioso por recuperar la infinidad de momentos perdidos con su hijo; mientras que a nosotros nos unió un cariño muy especial, forjado por el amor a nuestro bebé…

Sé que Ranma no me guarda odio, pero es inevitable pensar que su amistad jamás llegará a convertirse en algo más que eso.

… Tal vez… Lo cierto es que nunca podemos saber con certeza lo que el destino nos tiene deparado…

**O-O-O-O**

**FIN**

**NOTAS**

XD Ah… (Se queda muda)…

Primero que nada: perdón!... A cierta persona para cuando llegue a leer esto T_T Sé que destrocé la canción, pero desde que la escuché por segunda ocasión, supe que en algún momento iba a terminar escribiendo algo sobre ello n_n…

Ahora si.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme hasta llegar a esta parte. Y qué puedo decir, es una de las ideas que tenía en el tintero desde hace muchos meses, y que hasta hace un par de semanas me pude dar el tiempo suficiente para escribir.

Sé que no es una canción que se amolde mucho al universo de Ranma y cía. En la parte inicial advertí sobre el comportamiento de los personajes y traté de adaptarlos en la mayor de las posibilidades con el desarrollo de la canción… XD Espero que haya resultado un poquito. Lo más difícil de escribir esto fue inventar una trama para que la historia se guiara así, ya que los personajes originales no caerían en cuestiones de infidelidad tan fácilmente.

PD: No quise incluir la lírica entre las líneas del texto porque creo que la idea del songfic es retratar la idea… quién sabe, es la primera vez que escribo algo así :P… y me imaginé que sería más divertido escuchar la melodía aparte… qué se yo. De todas formas, les recomiendo escuchar la canción e ir a ver el videoclip… el chico que ahí aparece está muy mono :P

Eso es todo, muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra historia… Tengo que ir a servirme una taza de café…


End file.
